mark_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Osborne
Norman Osborne (also known as Green Goblin, the Goblin, Hob Goblin, Goblin King and Green Meanie) was a superpowered human businessman and crime lord who co-founded the multi-billion dollar company Osborne Industries, as well as a member of the Council of Evil. Biography Early life Norman Osborne was born in Auburn, Massachusetts on July 17, 1957. Battles with the Spider Army Personality and traits Norman was a fan of the Boston Bruins, the Boston Red Sox and the Green Bay Packers. Relationships Friendships Romances Emily Osborne Powers and abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Norman possessed no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Goblin Formula, his strength, durability, speed and agility were enhanced and his aging was slowed down. *'Superhuman Strength': Norman, after drinking the Goblin formula, became superhumanly strong hence he possessed an extreme strength capacity potential. Norman, as the Green Goblin, could easily overpower humans by sending them flying and lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around, and could also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, could bend metal, and could punch through glass without gaining injury. Norman's strength as the Green Goblin could match that of all the Spider-Man's. *'Superhuman Speed': Norman could, thanks to the Goblin formula, run and or exercise as well as operate at superhuman speeds hence his overall body equilibrium was also heightened although he wasn't nearly as fast as speedsters. With his speed, he could outrun vehicles. *'Superhuman Stamina': Norman could, thanks to the Goblin formula, operate or maintain continuous physical motion in activities or simply in his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. *'Superhuman Durability': The formula also fortified all of Osborne's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborne could be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he was very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He could withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If Osborne did sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allowed him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human was capable of. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by Wolverine, he could heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborne survived being impaled by his Goblin Glider and made a full recovery with only a scar left on his chest. *'Superhuman Agility': The Goblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him a true genius capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists could scarcely comprehend. Expert Marksman: As the Green Goblin, Norman used various hand-held throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he would throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He was also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. And we would have. I could have. Skilled Combatant: He was a skilled unarmed combatant that was capable of using most weapons proficiently. Weaknesses Insanity: A downside to the increased intellect and physical capabilities afforded by the Goblin Formula was responsible for Osborne's insanity. While always mentally unstable, the formula greatly diminished his already fragile grip on reality. His increased mental instability caused him to sometimes be extremely impulsive, not thinking before plunging into a potentially dangerous situation, making it relatively easy to lure him into a trap. Osborne also suffered from the delusion that he was invincible, claiming that "not even death could defeat him" this caused him to fight when at a severe disadvantage, often resulting in his defeat. Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Business owners and executives Category:Members of the Council of Evil Category:Crime Lords Category:Osborne family